Some vehicles have exhaust gas heat recovery (EGHR) mechanisms. For example, discharge waste energy from the vehicle's exhaust may be extracted to enhance the warm-up of engine coolant. Additionally, the interior of the vehicle, liquid conditioned batteries, or thermal electric systems could also be warmed using exhaust heat energy.